This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Blood transfusions are used to treat many disorders and injuries, such as in the treatment of accident victims and during surgical procedures. According to current American Red Cross statistics, about 5 million people receive blood transfusions each year, in the United States alone. Thus, health care systems rely on the collection and distribution of blood. Typically, blood is obtained from a donor and then processed and stored; units of stored blood or blood products are then taken from storage as needed and transfused into a patient in need. In some cases, the blood may be an autologous donation, where an individual donates blood in expectation of receiving his or her own blood by transfusion during a medical procedure.
Donated blood is typically processed into components and then placed in storage until needed. When a subject is in need of a blood transfusion, a unit of blood is commonly removed from storage, rejuvenated, washed, and resuspended in an appropriate solution. In some instances, the red blood cells were lyophilized prior to storage, in which case they need to be resuspended, washed, and then resuspended again in an appropriate solution. The resuspended red blood cells are then transfused into the subject. In either scenario, washing the red blood cells is traditionally a tedious, time consuming and multistep process that requires a great deal of tubing, and the use of expensive centrifuges with rotating seals to separate the cells from the wash solution.
Although traditional methods for washing blood are effective, there remains a need to develop devices and processes for washing blood that are less complicated and that reduce the amount of tubing required for the process. Eliminating the need for a rotating seal and centrifugal force for washing blood would also be desirable.